New World
|artist = & ft. VaVa|year = 2017|difficulty = Difícil|nogm = 2|dg = |mode = Solo|lc = Naranja|choreo = Eduardo Bañuelos 3|perf = Anna Shevel 4}}"New World" '''por Krewella & Yellow Claw en colaboración con VaVa aparece en Just Dance 2019. y Just Dance Now Apariencia de la Bailarina thumb|leftLa bailarina es una chica que viste un traje inspirado en Sino-Western con un tono futurista. Lleva una blusa de color turquesa brillante estilizada, con un espacio entre los dos senos en forma de una abertura triangular. La blusa sube hasta el cuello. Lleva dos collares ornamentales dorados, uno largo y otro corto. Sobre la blusa, tiene una túnica roja larga con un frente abierto y mangas largas, que recuerdan los estilos Hanfu y los bailarines chinos tradicionales. La túnica y las mangas tienen varios patrones orientales en el mismo tono de turquesa que su blusa. Lleva un par de pantalones translúcidos de color violeta oscuro sobre su ropa interior negra, que tiene una cintura dorada. Alrededor de su cintura es un cinturón de cadena de oro. Lleva botas de tacón violeta oscuro. Su pelo es largo, verde mar con un toque de azul, y está atado en un moño superior asegurado por un par de horquillas fa zan o chinas. El resto del cabello se mantiene fluyendo. Ella también lleva un par de gafas de sol de una pieza amplias y futuristas. Fondo Durante los versos de rap de la canción, la rutina se desarrolla en una ciudad de temática cyberpunk con peces dorados gigantes nadando alrededor de los edificios. Muchos letreros de neón en chino se encienden o fallan, algunos de los cuales también giran. Durante el pre-coro, el fondo cambia a otra toma de la ciudad. Un dragón de agua chino vuela alrededor de los edificios. Los letreros chinos se iluminan, junto con los detalles morados de los edificios. Segundos antes del estribillo, se muestra la cara de un león forrado en naranja. En la pausa instrumental, un personaje chino tradicional (que cambia entre 發 y 舞) aparece enmarcado en un círculo y aparecen varios peces dorados. El personaje se ilumina en rojo al ritmo de la canción. Muchos efectos de fuego rodean el personaje y su marco. Junto a estos elementos, dos clones de los bailarines sin la túnica y en un peinado diferente también flanquean a la bailarina. Movimientos Dorados Hay 2 '''Movimientos Dorados en esta rutina: Movimiento Dorado 1: coloca tus manos como si estuvieses sosteniendo una corona. Movimiento Dorado 2: Levanta ambas manos. Este es el movimiento final de la rutina. Newworld_gm_1.png|Movimiento Dorado 1 Newworld_gm_1.gif|Gold Move 1 in-game Newworld_gm_2.png|Gold Move 2 Newworld_gm_2.gif|Gold Move 2 in-game Trivia *New World es la única canción de la serie principal que presenta un artista chino y un verso chino. **La letra del verso de VaVa está escrito en Pinyin. *"Sake" y "B**ch" están censurados. *Kiiara, quien canta el post-coro, no está acreditada en la canción real ni en el juego. *La línea "On sawtelle with the boys" se malinterpreta como "Also tell with the boys" *''New World'' fue referenciada por Ubisoft en la etiqueta de la ESRB de Just Dance 2019, en la que se citó la siguiente letra: "Got a fine Russian model/Taking vodka from the bottle". *Los caracteres chinos tradicionales en el fondo, "發'''" y "舞'", significan "prosperidad" y "baile" respectivamente. Galeía Archivos del Juego Newworld cover generic.jpg|''New World newworld_cover_albumcoach.png| album coach Newworld_banner_bkg.png| menu banner Newworld_cover_1024.png|Cubierta en NewWorld 937.png|Avatar Newworld pictos-atlas.png|Pictograms Screenshots del Juego newworld jd2019 menu.png|''New World'' on the menu newworld jd2019 load.png|Loading screen Imagenes Promocionales Just-Dance-2019-212435.jpg|Promotional gameplay Elementos Beta Newworld pictos.png|Early pictogram sprite Newworldplaceholderpictogram2.png|Placeholder pictogram 1/Beta color scheme Newworldplaceholderpictogram1.png|Placeholder pictogram 2/Beta color scheme Newworld beta picto 7.png|Beta pictogram (not a Gold Move) Otros Newworld thumbnail uk.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (UK) Newworld thumbnail us.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (US) Jd2019 esrb reveals.png|Proof of the songs s inclusion in postcard_newworld001.png|Postcard 1 postcard_newworld001_thumb.png|Postcard 1 (without logo) postcard_newworld002.png|Postcard 2 postcard_newworld002_thumb.png|Postcard 2 (without logo) postcard_newworld003.png|Postcard 3 postcard_newworld003_thumb.png|Postcard 3 (without logo) Videos Video Musical Oficial Krewella, Yellow Claw - New World (Music Video) ft. Vava Teasers New World - Gameplay Teaser (US) New World - Gameplay Teaser (UK) Gameplay New World - Just Dance 2019 Extracción New World - Just Dance 2019 (No HUD) Referencias Navegación del Sitio en:New World tr:New World Categoría:Canciones Categoría:2010s Categoría:Canciones Solo Categoría:Solos Femeninos Categoría:Canciones en Just Dance 2019 Categoría:Canciones EDM Categoría:Elementos Rap Categoría:Canciones con avatares en Just Dance 2019 Categoría:Canciones Dificiles Categoría:Anna Shevel Categoría:Canciones en Just Dance Now Categoría:Canciones con avatares en Just Dance Now